Occupational Hazard
by Holz9364
Summary: They see death every day, sometimes the deaths are strange and mysterious. Either way they are cops, having strange dreams after tough cases, well it's practically an occupational hazard. Caskett & Ryan/Espo. Slight slash. M just in case! 5 part fic!
1. Esposito's Dream

**Occupational Hazard**

_**A/N - I loveee this! Genuinly do so I hope you guys do as well! It will be in 5 parts! Esposito, Castle, Beckett, Ryan & Lanies strange dreams!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>They see death every day, sometimes they see ordinary deaths, other times the deaths are strange and mysterious. Either way they are cops, having strange dreams after tough cases, well it's practically an occupational hazard.<p>

When Castle walked into the precinct he was looking for Beckett, however he found the place empty, he checked the break room and saw Esposito sitting by the table, fast asleep, his head rested on his arms on the table, muttering things in his sleep that were hard to make out. Castle checked his watch, it was 6.30am, Beckett would be here soon, he decided to make himself a coffee and wait until she turned up.

"Sparkling." Esposito muttered causing Castle to watch him with an amused glint in his eye, "Kev." He muttered and oh boy Castles eyes lit up, he was dreaming about Ryan, this was brilliant!

_Esposito was standing in the middle of a large green field, he looked around and saw nothing in sight, but since it was such a nice day he lay down on the grass, looking up at the pure blue sky. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in the shadows moving, immediately he was cautious but upon closer inspection he saw the moving thing was none other than his partner, Ryan._

"_Ryan, why are you hiding?" He asked frowning, but Ryan didn't reply, "Kev?" Esposito tried, but Ryan still didn't reply, he moved forward only a little bit, the sun hitting one side of his face and to Esposito's amazement he sparkled, "Kev, you're sparkling." Esposito gasped as Ryan walked fully out into the sunlight, his whole body sparkling and for some reason that he didn't understand Esposito began to unbutton Ryan's shirt._

The moment Castle had heard Esposito say Ryan's name he took his phone out and filmed the man sleeping as he sipped his coffee, this was quality amusement right here!

Esposito shifted a lit and muttered incoherently, he mumbled Ryan's name again and then let out a moan, Castle had to bite his knuckle to stop himself from going into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, what the hell was Esposito dreaming about?

_Esposito unbuttoned Ryan's shirt and watched as his pale white chest sparkled in the bright sunlight. He lay down on the ground again, this time pulling Ryan down with him and they looked up at the sky for a very long time._

_Then for some unknown reason that even felt strange in his dreaming state, Esposito took Ryan's hand and gazed into his eyes in what he knew was a very gay fashion, what the hell was happening to him?_

"_I know what you are." Esposito whispered._

Castles face was bright red, possibly even a little purple, he practically wasn't breathing from the laughter he was holding back, rather successfully actually. Oh Lord, this just kept getting better and better.

"Fast." Esposito murmured and at that point Beckett walked in, Castle motioned for her not to speak and pointed at Esposito, on cue the man softly said, "Strong." In a sleepy state, Beckett narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Castle.

"Ice cold." He whispered, shifting slightly in his dreamy state,

Beckett still didn't seem to be getting it as she quietly made her coffee, she set it down next to Castles and turned back to Esposito, for what seemed like the hundredth time the man moaned Ryan's name and Becketts eyes widened, she grinned, trying so hard not to laugh, she and Castle couldn't look at each other, tears of laughter actually fell down Becketts face as she doubled over in silent laughter.

_Esposito turned to Ryan, looking at him softly, and speaking even more softly, "You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. Your eyes change colour. And sometimes you speak like, like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight." _

_Ryan gazed back at Esposito, he hadn't said a word yet._

"_How old are you?" Esposito asked, studying Ryan's face._

"_27." Ryan replied, his voice sounded much smoother than Esposito remembered it to be._

"_How long have you been 27?" Esposito asked, his hand tracing the lines on his partners face._

_Ryan glanced away for a second, not meeting his partner's eye as he replied, "A while."_

"_I know what you are." Esposito repeated, sitting up to look at his friend._

"_Say it." Ryan ordered, turning his gaze back to Esposito, "Out loud." He added, sounding increasingly threatening although this had no effect on the Hispanic man._

"_Vampire." Esposito answered, worried of how Ryan would react._

_Ryan stood, and his hypnotic gaze made Esposito stand up too, "Are you afraid?" Ryan asked, inching closer to Esposito._

_Esposito wanted to move away as he felt Ryan's breath on his face, his cold hand resting on his shoulder, but something caused him to stay put. He caught Ryan's eye, "No." He said in a voice so quiet the wind might have carried it away._

_Ryan grinned at him, his fangs showing as he closed the gap between the two partners, he caught Esposito's mouth in a searing kiss, Esposito deepened the kiss, wanting more and-_

CRASH.

Esposito's mumbling had become incoherent again, until he had muttered the word 'No' and then had moaned Ryan's name in a very…um erotic, way.

Beckett hadn't been able to handle this and her coffee mug crashed to the ground as she gaped at the man in complete shock. Castle quickly saved the recording and put his phone in his pocket, he escaped the scene before Esposito was really awake.

He glanced up in confusion at Beckett who smiled from the floor, "Sorry for waking you Esposito, my mug slipped."

Esposito stretched, yawning and checking his watch, "It's okay, it's about time I needed to be up anyway." He admitted, so glad he had awoken when he did, if that dream had gone any further when he'd been sleeping at work…oh God. His cheeks blushed pink as he thought about the dream, where the hell had that come from? Dreaming about Ryan like that. He blamed this stupid Vampire case and hoped they could get it closed as soon as possible.

Esposito's thoughts were interrupted when Ryan walked into the break room in search of coffee, he greeted Beckett and then grinned at Esposito with a 'Hey Bro.'

Esposito felt his face get even hotter as he imagined Ryan in the sunlight, his skin sparkling and that kiss…Oh my God, he had to get out here. Without another word Esposito hurried out of the door, muttering about fresh air.

The moment he was gone Beckett burst out laughing, calling Castle back into the room, "I am so sorry for waking him up, but I just did not see that coming!" She exclaimed, her laughter echoing around the break room as Castle joined in.

"He was moaning!" Castle squealed, "I got the whole thing recorded!"

"Um guys, what did I miss?" Ryan asked in confusion, this only caused Caste and Beckett to laugh harder and they shared a grin before walking out of the break room together, "I think we should put it on a disk…"

"Beckett that's the most amazing thing you've ever said, I love you!"

"Castle!"

"Oh not like that of course! Not that it would be bad, It's just that we are friends and colleagues and a- Okay, I'm shutting up now."

Ryan smiled a little she heard their bickering voices fade away, what the heck were those two up too and why was Esposito acting so oddly?

* * *

><p>The case was closed and the team were winding down in the break room with a few beers and some pizza, the entire team, excluding Montgomery that was.<p>

Castle and Beckett had been sharing strange grins for the last few minutes and eventually Ryan snapped, "What the hell is going on?"

"I second that!" Lanie piped up, causing Esposito to be the only confused one in the room.

"You two have been acting weird all day." Lanie said, looking suspiciously at Castle and Beckett, her eyes widened, "Oh wait a second, did you two-"

"No!"

"I wish…" Castle murmured, a far cry from Beckett's outright denial.

"That's not all this is." Ryan commented, glancing at Esposito, "You've been avoiding me all day bro, what the hell is going on?"

"I think it's time." Castle said to Beckett who nodded, "I think we should show them."

"Do you have the CD?" Castle asked, Beckett grinned and pulled a CD out of her handbag, she popped it into the computer and put the image up onto the projector, she turned the sound on and pressed play on the video.

The moment Esposito saw himself sleeping on the table he turned red, "No way!" He shouted, jumping over the table and pausing the video, the others all stared at him in shock, wow his reflexes were fast.

"Aw c'mon Espo." Ryan teased, "It can't be that bad."

Esposito looked horrified, "Did I talk in my sleep?" He asked Castle and Beckett who nodded, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Whatever you were dreaming about can't be that embarrassing bro." Ryan assured him, but Castles schoolgirl chuckle told him otherwise, then Beckett got a glint in her eye, a malicious glint that kind of turned Castle on.

In a second she was over the table and had cuffed Esposito to the chair he was sitting on. She put duct tape on his mouth and pressed play on the video, forcing him to watch it.

At first Esposito just muttered some random words, but then Beckett turned the sound up a little and individual words could be made out, Ryan heard the word 'sparkling' and then made out 'Kev'.

His eyes widened, "He was dreaming about me?" He asked Team Caskett who looked so amused it was unbelievable, they managed to stopped falling out of their chairs laughing for a second and answered his question, "Oh yes." Castle agreed, "And it gets better." He winked at Ryan who was quite worried now to be honest.

Esposito looked mortified as he moaned Ryan's name in his dreamy state, Ryan's eyes got wider, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

In the video Esposito muttered some more words, just one word, but each word made the colour in Ryan's cheeks darker.

"Fast."

"Strong."

Castle and Beckett had their heads on the table, their bodies shaking with laughter. Lanie was laughing too, but not nearly as much as the other two.

"Ice cold."

In the background Beckett let out a giggle which caused Castle to giggle too and then Beckett hissed, "Shh, we can't interrupt this, I wanna see how it ends!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Beckett and a blush coloured her cheeks only slightly before the next part of the video sent her into her hysterical laughter again, Castle following shortly after.

Again Esposito moaned, moving around on the table, then he moaned Ryan's name again, and Ryan looked positively mortified, he didn't know where to look, he didn't dare so much as glance at Esposito right now.

Then eventually the final straw was, and Ryan had to admit it himself, a very…well not just how you would normally moan someone's name, the way you would moan their name if you were involved with them, intimately, and of course he moaned Ryan's name, in such a way.

This sent Lanie over the edge, she like Castle and Beckett couldn't contain her laughter anymore and their laughter bounced around the walls of the small room, this was getting kept as blackmail for years to come.

The video ended with Beckett dropping her mug in shock at this sensual moan and Castle telling her off, "Beckett, we missed the ending!"

Beckett laughed in the background as Esposito began to stir and she whispered to Castle (but it could be heard clearly on the recording as he was holding the camera), "No, I think we just heard the ending."

"Beckett!" Lanie said in shock and again Beckett's cheek tinged only slightly, thankfully her laughter had stopped and only came in occasional short giggles now.

Ryan walked over the room and took the duct tape off of Esposito's mouth, "Please tell me that isn't what I think it was." He said, watching his partner with a strange look in his eyes.

"I swear it wasn't!" He exclaimed, glaring at Castle and Beckett which just made them laugh (again.)

"It was that stupid guy at that club, talking about Twilight and it was a scene from Twilight, you know the one we watched with Castles kid?" Esposito exclaimed, and asked, very quickly.

"Alexis!" Castle interjected though neither men were listening, he turned to the two women who were watching the exchange between Ryan and Esposito with interest, "Honestly, she has a name." Again, no one listened.

"Yeah, I remember watching it…" Ryan said, wondering where the hell Esposito was going with this.

"Well in my dream it was the scene where he was sparkling, only you were the Vampire…" Esposito trailed off, hoping to God that Ryan didn't remember THAT scene in particular too well.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his partner, "As in the scene where they are lying in a field holding hands?"

Esposito cursed mentally, his dark skin was coloured red, and he was sure that Ryan noticed, the younger detective smirked, the corners of his mouth curling up only slightly, he found this amusing.

He made to turn away and Esposito breathed a sigh of relief, he thought he'd gotten away with it. But no such luck, Ryan turned back around, a frown now forming on his face, "Wasn't there a kiss at the end of that scene?"

Esposito actually did curse this time, aloud, and there was a fresh bout of laughter that rippled through the room, in that moment when they all laughed and didn't pay much attention to the two men, Ryan whispered quickly to his partner, "Come around to my place at 8." He paused, the others were still laughing, "We'll watch Twilight." He winked playfully at Esposito and made his way to the door, Esposito stared after him in complete shock.

"I'm heading home for the night." Ryan said, a quick glance Esposito's way, he grinned, "Mind getting me a copy of that video?"

Castle grinned, "That can be arranged Detective."

Ryan shared a last laugh with them all, bade them goodbye and left, knowing Esposito would make up an excuse and follow shortly.

If there was anything Kevin Ryan was definitely not, it was predictable (and a Vampire…)

On that thought Ryan grinned, getting into his car and deciding to make a quick detour by the costume shop… There was no harm in humouring Esposito by acting out his deepest, darkest fantasies after all.

**END OF PART ONE.**

**A/N - Hope it wasn't too slashy! I like the bickering between them but I didn't want to take it too far, the next part is Castles dream! :P**


	2. Castle's Dream

_Occupational Hazard_

_Castle_

_**A/N - Castle shouldn't watch movies before he goes to bed…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>Castle had just had a movie marathon with Alexis and they had eaten so much junk food it was unbelievable. Castle should have known to never drink that much hot chocolate and eat that much cheese sticks before going to sleep.<p>

He knew they made him dream of strange things so he'd really brought this upon himself.

_Castle was on some sort of ship. He recognised it vaguely from somewhere but he couldn't figure where he had seen it. He walked along a corridor and saw Beckett, she was being pulled away by two disgusting looking guards. She looked strange, she was wearing a long white dress and had her hair up exactly like Princess Leia. _

_When she saw him her eyes widened, "Castle!" She called, "Help me Castle, you're my only hope!"_

_She was dragged away and Castle ran after her, "Beckett!" He yelled, his heart pounded in his chest as he ran after her. _

_But she seemed to have just vanished. Where could she be? Castle swore as he searched for her. He saw a shaft and jumped down it. _

_The moment he landed he realised his surroundings had completely changed. He was standing in the great hall with its magical roof and there was a battle going on all around him. He had a wand in his hand and saw Becket again. This time she was wearing normal clothing and she was in a cage behind Voldemort, "Come to die Rick Castle." Voldemort hissed and then a ferocious battle took place._

"_You can do it Castle. We're in this together Castle." Beckett called to him as he fired 'avada kedavra' at Voldemort and killed him._

_Castle then shot a spell at the cage and freed Beckett. The second he was about to touch her a pirate jumped down from the roof and grabbed her. Castle ran after them and followed them as they jumped into the lake._

_The lake then turned into a whirlpool and pulled him into it. The next thing that he knew he was standing on a ship with two men who had Beckett tied up behind them._

"_Who are you?" Castle asked, brandishing a gun at them._

_One of them tottered forward, "Captain Jack Sparrow mate." He said, handing him a bottle, "Rum?"_

"_Release Beckett!" Castle ordered._

_Jack Sparrow seemed confused, he turned to the other man, "Will, what's a Beckett?"_

_Will replied, "I believe it is this womans name." He pointed to Beckett._

"_Oh, sure." Jack said, "She's yours."_

_Castle untied Beckett and then out of nowhere a wardrobe appeared and she ran into it._

_Castle was getting really fed up now, "Beckett, where are you going?" He asked as he walked into the cupboard and pushed his way through all the big furry Winter coats. He fell out of the wardrobe into a snowy square where he found her tied up once again. _

_Castle had to fight his way through a bunch of statues that came to life and eventually he saved Beckett._

_The next thing he knew he was about to get eaten by a huge dragon and then he woke up._

_When Castle glanced around he realised that he was in bed with Beckett and she was naked. His eyes widened as Beckett woke up and smiled at him, "Hey Castle." She said seductively and she kissed him._

_Castle was more than happy to go along with this dream but to his great displeasure he was woken up._

"DAD!"

Castle rolled off the sofa and looked up at his daughter, he groaned, "Alexis! Why did you wake me up? I was having a great dream."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her Dad, "Were you floating through chocolate valley again?" She asked in amusement.

Castle shook his head, "No, even better. Beckett was in my bed."

"Ugh, too much information!" Alexis said, smirking over Castles head at someone.

Castle turned around and saw Beckett standing behind him, "Beckett! What are you doing here?"

Beckett smirked, "Its 11am, you're late."

Castle was a little embarrassed, "You were in my dream last night." He said casually.

"Yeah, I heard." Beckett said, and Castle could tell that she was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Castle stood up, "Um, I better get ready, for work." He said awkwardly.

Beckett nodded, "Do that." She said and Castle hurried upstairs to get dressed.

When he was out of earshot Beckett and Alexis hi-fived each other and laughed at Castle's behaviour, "That will teach him to stop eating so much cheese sticks before bedtime." Alexis said as she giggled at her Father.

Beckett laughed even harder, "Oh I don't know, I think I might slip him some the next time he decides to sleep at the office." She joked, but Alexis wasn't all that sure that the woman was joking…

**End of Part 2.**

**The next part is Beckett's dream.**


	3. Beckett's Dream

_Occupational Hazard_

_Becketts Dream_

_**A/N - Hehehehe.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett didn't fall asleep at the office, ever, or so she thought.<p>

It had been a long day and a tough case, the victim had been a young mother with an adorable 6 year old daughter, social work were delayed so for 48 hours the little girl, Annabelle, had been in the care of the NYPD. Beckett had taken a shine to her and read her a fairytale, her favourite, sleeping beauty.

The little girl had just got picked up by social work and Beckett had just put her head on the table for a couple of minutes, but she'd ended up falling asleep and dreaming a very strange dream indeed.

"_**Long ago there lived a good Captain named Montgomery . For many years Captain Montgomery and his wife wished and wished for a child."**_

_This voice echoed around Becketts head as if a narrator was talking in a TV programme. When she opened her eyes a room materialised, the room of a little girl who was lying in a cot smiling._

"_**At last their wish came true. The Captain and his wife named their daughter Kate."**_

_Beckett frowned and looked down at the baby in the cot, it did look a lot like her but she knew for a fact that Montgomery wasn't her Father. In the back of her mind it registered that this was a dream but all the same she was confused._

"_**A great feast was planned to celebrate the birth of the new Detective."**_

_The voice was getting quieter so Beckett followed it down a long stairwell, she was in what seemed to be a castle, or a mansion. Eventually after what felt like hundreds of stairs Beckett walked into a large ballroom full of people in ball gown dresses and men in suits and colourful ensembles._

"_**Everyone in the kingdom of New York came to the feast." **_

_Beckett seriously doubted you could fit all of New York in this room, it was big but it wasn't that big. She walked further into the room where there was a cot and two thrones. At one there was the Captain dressed as a King and at the other was a woman Beckett didn't recognise._

"_**Martha Castle arrived with her son, Richard. She and Captain Montgomery decided that one day Richard and Kate would marry."**_

_Beckett narrowed her eyes, this couldn't be her dream, she would never dream of marrying Castle, so she came to the conclusion that it must be a nightmare if Castle and marriage were in it._

_Martha and the Captain were talking by the thrones and Beckett decided to listen in on the conversation they were having._

"_**That way our Kingdoms will always be united." Martha told her son, Richard."**_

_Beckett made a face and turned to see Esposito, Ryan and Lanie walk into the ballroom. She smirked when she saw what they were wearing._

"_**Three good employee's of the NYPD came to the feast. Each had a special present for Kate."**_

_Over walked the three of Becketts closest friends, all of them with wings and wands and dresses…Yep, Esposito and Ryan were wearing dresses._

"_**Lanie waved her wand. 'I give you the gift of beauty.' "**_

_She waved her wand over baby Beckett and stepped back, Beckett watched the scene with raised eyebrows as Ryan stepped forward in his blue dress._

"_**My gift shall be the gift of song." said Kevin." **_

_The narrator sounded like something from a children's programme and its patronising tone was annoyed Beckett, which she didn't understand because it was her dream so if it was annoying her she should have been able to make it stop…Anyway, finally in his green dress *insert giggle from Beckett* Esposito stepped forward to give his gift._

"_**And my gift…" began Javier. Suddenly a blast of wind blew open the ballroom doors."**_

_The doors of the ballroom burst open and Beckett glanced over to see what was happening._

"_**A bright flame filled the room. Then the wicked Publisher, Gina, appeared from the flame."**_

_Beckett was having serious doubts about whether or not someone had slipped her drugs because this dream was just getting more and more out of hand and crazy. Gina walked over, her long blonde hair reaching the bottom of her back, she was wearing some evil ball gown with spikes on it and she was grinning evilly at the group with red eyes. _

_Yup, definitely crazy and messed up._

"_**You did not invite me to the feast, Martha Castle. But I, too have a gift for Kate." Gina pointed at the cradle. "Before the sun sets on her 16th**__** birthday, Kate will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. And she will die!"**_

_All around her in the room people starting to gasp in horror but Beckett watched the scene with mild amusement, if it hadn't clicked before now would be the moment she realised this was sleeping beauty, she blamed that cute kid and her love of fairytales._

"_**Seize that creature!" shouted Montgomery. But Gina disappeared in a cloud of smoke."**_

_This didn't surprise Beckett, the woman was evil enough to be a witch or a dragon, she really hated her and she didn't actually have a reason too, well other than the fact that she had stolen Castle away from her, even though Castle was never hers to steal, officially._

"_**Luckily Javier still had his magical gift to give. The good Agent could not undo the evil curse. But he could soften it. Javier waved his wand, "Sweet Kate." He said, "Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. From this slumber you shall wake. When true loves kiss the spell shall break."**_

_True loves kiss, Beckett scoffed, why was this dreaming still going on? Would she even remember it in the morning?_

"_**Captain Montgomery had all the spinning wheels in New York burned. "If there are no spinning wheels," he told his wife, "our daughter will be safe from harm."**_

_Well that was a smart move Beckett reckoned, but really, someone could just make another one in the 16 years there was until the day she would fall into a deep sleep, had no one thought of that?_

"_**The three Detectives knew Kate still wasn't safe. Lanie had an idea. The Detectives would secretly raise Kate themselves in a cottage in the woods. "And no cellphones," Lanie told the others, "Then Gina will never be able to find us."**_

_Why did Gina want to kill her anyway? It wasn't look she and Castle were anything other than friends, she was dating Josh, this dream was stupid. No it wasn't stupid, its your sub-conscience, you're dreaming about this for a reason, no I'm not, it's just a strange dream, yeah but its happening for a reason Kate, it isn't Kate. _

_And great, now she was talking to herself._

"_**The Detectives explained their plan to Montgomery and his wife. Reluctantly they agreed. That night three peasants left the castle with a small bundle. The three Detectives arrived at a cottage nestled deep in the forest. "We must never call her Detective Kate." Grace told the others. "Her new name is Briar Rose."**_

_Oh dear, why oh why? Beckett made a deal to never read sleeping beauty again after this dream, if this was what fairytales did to her mind it was probably the reason she'd stopped reading the damn things._

"_**Sixteen happy years passed. Briar Rose grew into a lovely young woman. She did not know she was going to be an Detective one day. And she had never heard of the evil Publisher. But Gina had not forgotten Kate! For years her minions had searched the state of New York. At last they gave up. "We checked every cradle," they told Gina. "Fools!" she shouted. "You've been looking for a baby all these years!"**_

_Wow, this dream Gina was really evil, the real Gina had seemed nice in person but then was described by Castle as 'Satan in human form' - a quote from the man himself._

"_**Gina turned to her pet Raven. "You are my last hope. Search for a maid of 16 with hair of raven. Go, and do not fail me." The raven flew off into the night."**_

_Hm, and she spoke to animals and got them to do her bidding, strange._

"_**The next day was Briar Roses 16**__**th**__** birthday. The Detectives wanted to surprise her with a party so they sent her out of the cottage. "We need berries." Kevin said. "Lots of berries." added Lanie. "Don't hurry back," called Javier. The Detectives set to work. Lanie made a dress, Kevin baked a cake. "This dress looks awful!" declared Javier."**_

_Ryan burnt the cake and Esposito hit him then the two men started to argue about the dress and Lanie slapped them both on the heads with a glare that could rival the famous Beckett glares._

"_**Meanwhile, Briar Rose was singing to the forest animals. She told them all about a man she had met in her dreams. Nearby Richard Castle was riding his horse. When he heard Briar Rose singing, Richard couldn't resist joining in. For a little while they sang and danced together."**_

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…"_

_Okay so Beckett didn't sing, ever, that wouldn't happen, and she also wouldn't sing with Castle, no way._

"_**What is your name?" Richard asked.**_

"_**Why it's…" Just then Briar Rose remembered that she was not allowed to talk to strangers, **_

"_**I have to go," she said quickly. **_

"_**When will I see you again?" asked Richard. He had already fallen in love with Briar Rose.**_

"_**Tonight. I live in the cottage in the glen." she called as she hurried away."**_

_So Castle was in love with her? Definitely a nightmare!_

"_**Back at the cottage, Kevin had fetched their magic wands. He waved his wand. Now the cake was perfect! Lanie changed the dress she had made into a beautiful pink gown. "It should be blue," said Javier. He made the dress blue. "Pink!" shouted Lanie. The Detectives kept changing the dress from pink to blue and blue to pink. Pink and blue magic dust flew everywhere! Gina's raven saw the magic dust flying out of the chimney. He had found Kate! Back he went to tell Gina."**_

_Stupid dream Beckett thought to herself, her favourite colour was green, everyone knew that. _

"_**Just then Briar Rose returned to the cottage. "Surprise!" shouted the Detectives. **_

"_**Oh this is the happiest day of my life!" cried Briar Rose. "I met the most wonderful young man. He's coming here tonight." **_

_**The Detectives could see she was in love.**_

"_**But that's terrible!" said Kevin.**_

"_**Why?" asked Briar Rose.**_

_**The Detectives told Briar Rose that she was really Detective Kate. She had to return to the NYPD headquarters that very night. And she had to marry a writer."**_

_Beckett laughed, how specific was that, what was this dream trying to tell her? That she wanted to marry Castle? Because she didn't, she most definitely didn't!_

"_**Kate was very unhappy. She would never see the young man she had met in the forest again. Yet everyone in the NYPD headquarters was happy. Captain Montgomery couldn't wait to see his daughter. And Martha Castle couldn't wait for her to marry Richard!"**_

_Castle was a pain in the ass, he annoyed Beckett 24/7 so why was she dreaming about him being her prince charming and marrying him? Shed have to assess that when she woke up._

"_**When they arrived at the NYPD headquarters the Detectives went to fetch Montgomery. No sooner had they gone than a magic ball of light appeared. Kate followed it up the stairs to a small room."**_

_Right, Beckett thought, because if a magic ball of light appeared of course I'd follow it! She rolled her eyes, even her thoughts were being sarcastic._

"_**Gina was waiting for her - with a spinning wheel! Kate had never seen a spinning wheel before. She reached for the spindle. **_

"_**Touch it," Gina hissed. Kate touched the spindle and fell into a deep sleep."**_

_So now she had to wait for her true love to come and kiss her and she had a strong hunch that her 'true love' might be one Richard Castle, thorn in her side and most irritating writer in all of New York._

"_**The three Detectives had been searching for Kate. They found her lying on the floor, fast asleep. **_

_**The Detectives placed Kate on a bed. **_

"_**She will sleep until she is kissed by her true love," sighed Lanie. "Perhaps he is the young man she met in the forest."**_

"_**He was coming to the cottage tonight." remembered Javier.**_

"_**Let's meet him there." said Lanie. "But first lets put everyone in the NYPD HQ to sleep. That way no one will know what has happened." **_

_**The Detectives cast a spell over the entire NYPD building. Soon everyone was fast asleep.**_

_This fairytale must be nearing an end now, and Beckett really hoped she didn't decide to start talking in her sleep today, that could be extremely embarrassing for her._

"_**Richard had already arrived at the cottage. He had decided to marry the girl he had met in the forest instead of Detective Kate. Gina's minions were waiting for him. They tied him up and brought him to the forbidden mountains. **_

_**Gina told Richard that the girl in the forest was really Detective Kate. She was sure he would never escape to wake his sleeping beauty."**_

_Gina then handcuffed Castle to the wall and walked away laughing maliciously as he tried to pull free from the restraints._

"_**But the three Detectives realised what had happened and they sneaked into the dungeon and freed Richard. "Take this strong sword and shield to protect you," said Javier. Richard set off to rescue Kate, Gina tried to stop him. She raised an enormous hedge of thorns around the NYPD building. But Richard hacked his way through the thorns. The evil publisher was furious!"**_

_Beckett watched in amusement as Castle, dressed like a prince battled his way through the thorns, this was really quite funny now that she thought about it._

"_**Gina transformed herself into a fire-breathing dragon and tried to destroy Richard. Luckily, the strong shield protected him. Finally Richard saw his chance. He threw the sword at the dragon's heart. That was the end of the dragon- and the evil publisher too!"**_

_Hah, Castle killed Gina, his ex-wife, that was funny and she imagined Castle would think so too._

"_**Richard entered the NYPD reception. Everyone was sleeping! He raced up the stairs to the 12**__**th**__** precinct. He found Agent Kate asleep. As soon as he kissed her, Kate's eyes opened. The spell had been broken!"**_

_Castle, my true love? Beckett thought, thinking about it for a moment before brushing the thought away, its just a dream she reminded herself, and its not significant of anything at all!_

"_**Everyone in the NYPD woke up too. Montgomery and his wife were very happy to see their daughter. And Martha Castle was very happy to learn that the writer and the Detective were in love!"**_

_Knowing Martha that probably would make her happy, her and Alexis, they only did what they thought was best for Castle, both of them loved him very much._

"_**The three Detectives watched as the young couple danced across the floor. "I just love happy endings," sighed Kevin. Lanie & Javier couldn't have agreed more!"**_

"Beckett…Beckett!"

Beckett jerked awake, frowning at the bright light shining through the window, she must have slept through the whole night on her desk, it would explain why her neck hurt so much.

Beckett looked up, wondering who had woken her, Castle smiled at her, "Morning, sleeping beauty." He said casually and Beckett didn't see anything odd about the sentence at first, "Morning." She said, sitting up and cracking her back with a gasp of pain, sleeping on desks in uncomfy chairs wasn't good for you.

Then it hit her, his actual words, "Wait, what did you just say?" Beckett asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

Castle frowned, "Uh, good morning." He said slowly, wondering what she was so suspicious about.

"Oh." Beckett said, sure that she must be imagining things, "I had a weird dream last night." She admitted to Castle, sipping the coffee he'd handed her, "I dreamt that I was in Sleeping Beauty but all the characters were people that I knew." She smiled a little, "Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were the three fairies."

Castle grinned, "I bet they'd love that." He said chuckling, "Who was your Prince Charming?" Castle asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Beckett blushed, "You." She said honestly and Castle smirked at that, "Really?" He asked.

Beckett nodded, but brushed it off by saying, "Come to think of it I think it was more of a nightmare than a dream."

Castle pretended to be hurt by her words but Beckett only laughed and the phone rang to say they had a case, Beckett and Castle made for the car together and just for one fraction of a second Beckett let herself believe that maybe Castle really was her Prince Charming.

**TBC.**


	4. Ryan's Dream

_Occupational Hazard_

_Ryan's Dream_

_**A/N - Set after the episode when Beckett makes the comment about Esposito stretching out her last dress. This is mainly Ryan/Espo friendship but I suppose it's a little bit slashy too so if you don't like that then do not read any further! =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>After the undercover operation that Castle had forced them all to go on Ryan was left with some amusing, and disturbing thoughts about Becketts comment to his partner and best friend.<p>

Everyone was packing up to go home and Ryan glimpsed over in Esposito's direction, a smirk came to his lips as he imagined the man in a dress. Luckily his friend didn't notice, but Ryan was suspicious now, he wanted answers.

"Hey man do you want to go back to mine for a drink tonight?" Ryan asked Esposito as he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

Esposito smiled, "Yeah, sounds like a plan." He said, with no idea that he would get bribed into telling Ryan all about his adventures in wearing dresses.

The pair left together and when they were settled on Ryan's sofa with b-side horror movie playing in the background Ryan teased, "So what was with the dress comment eh?"

Esposito's cheeks reddened and he muttered, "It was _one _time."

Ryan's eyes widened, so she hadn't been joking?, "You serious dude?"

Esposito rolled his eyes, "Can we _please _not talk about this?" He asked in annoyance.

"No, we can definitely talk about this." Ryan said, turning on the sofa to get a better look at his embarrassed partner, "Do explain why you were wearing a dress."

Esposito groaned, knowing Ryan wouldn't shut up until he knew so he replied, "It was undercover for a case."

Ryan raised an amused eyebrow, "Undercover where exactly?"

Esposito choked on his beer and answered in a nervous mutter, "A certain type of club…"

Ryan spat his beer out and laughed for about 5 minutes, "Beckett made you go undercover in a transvestite club?" He asked, killing himself laughing, this must have happened before he joined the 12th, back when Beckett and Esposito were partners, and before they were graced with Castles presence.

"Oh man, I wish I'd seen that." Ryan said thickly through his laughter.

Esposito glared at him, "It wasn't funny." He said, standing up and stealing some more of Ryan's beer.

"Did anyone hit on you?" Ryan asked with a smirk which ended in Esposito throwing a pillow at him, this of course only made him laugh even more.

That night after drinking far too much Esposito crashed on Ryan's sofa and Ryan retired to bed. When he closed his eyes he was so exhausted (and drunk) that he fell asleep almost immediately.

That was when everything got a little weird.

_Ryan woke up and noticed that it was still dark outside. He frowned upon hearing someone moving around in his living room and grabbed his gun, carefully he edged his way into the room, it was all in darkness and he couldn't see anything at all with the blackout curtains pulled shut._

_Holding his gun up Ryan walked further into the room, "Whose there?" He shouted cautiously, "I'm a cop!"_

"_Calm down bro, it's me."_

_Ryan frowned, Esposito? He turned in the direction of the voice, still not lowering his gun as he glanced around the darkened room, "Javier?" He asked in confusion, he didn't understand why Esposito was at his apartment._

_Suddenly the room was filled with light and Ryan frowned wondering why the hell his living room had been turned into a catwalk… There were seats but no one was in them and there was no sign at all of Esposito, what was going on?_

"_Sit down Kevin, enjoy the show." Esposito's voice said and some force of gravity pulled Ryan down into a chair._

_The lights started to flash and someone walked along the catwalk, Ryan caught a view of the persons shoes first and then looked up at the dress they were wearing to their - "JAVIER!"_

_Why was he wearing a dress? And why was he smiling like that?_

_Ryan gaped at his partner in shock as he strutted his stuff down the catwalk, Esposito then winked at Ryan before turning and walking back up the catwalk and disappearing. As he did all of this he was wearing a tight black dress._

_Ryan sat in shock for a moment and then the lights went out and everything went black._

_The next thing that he knew Ryan woke up in his nice comfy bed with a warm body pressed against his, he smiled in contentment, "Morning." He said, cuddling into said body who he assumed was Jenny._

"_Morning."_

_Ryan's eyes flew open at the distinctively male voice that answered him and when he saw Esposito lying next to him, naked, he screamed._

"Kev! What the hell?"

Ryan had bolted upright in his bed, screaming like a girl, and Esposito was watching him looking very worried.

Ryan stared at his partner with wide eyes, "You…dress…bed." He managed to say before collapsing back onto his bed and trying to control his breathing.

Esposito frowned, "Are you okay bro?" He asked, sitting down on the end of the bed, Ryan cautiously moved away, "Uh, sure, fine." He said distractedly, what had that dream meant? Why had Esposito been in his bed? What was going on in his head right now? All these questions made Ryan's head pound.

"You look a little pale." Esposito remarked, "I can call in sick for you if you want."

Ryan frowned, looking out of the windows to see that it was still dark out, "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's only half 2 in the morning." Esposito replied. Ryan nodded, "I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." He said, hoping he wouldn't dream of Esposito again.

Esposito didn't seem to believe him much, but he let go anyway, he nodded and stood, "I'll see you in the morning then, night Kev."

"Night Javi." Ryan responded, still extremely distracted from the dream.

When Esposito got to the door he turned to look at his partner and smirked, "By the way, you talk in your sleep." He said simply and he left the room leaving a horrified and scarlet Ryan in his wake!

**The End =)**

**A/N - This was the last part! This story is now finito! :D**

**Thanks for Reading! xx**


End file.
